1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an image-shake detecting device and an image-shake correcting device and more particularly to an image-shake detecting device and an image-shake correcting device adapted for a camera-integrated type video recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Image-shake correcting devices of varied types have come to be used for the camera-integrated type video A recording apparatus which is sometimes called a camcorder. The basic principle of the image-shake correcting device is to detect the motion of a camera body due to a shake of a camera holding hand and to correct an image shake resulting from the motion of the camera body by moving a picked-up image in the direction of offsetting the motion according to the vector of the motion.
For this purpose, it has been known to detect the motion vector in one of three different manners, including a pure circuit arrangement which detects the motion vector by carrying out an arithmetic operation for matching temporally adjacent pictures with each other, an arrangement using a sensor which electromechanically detects a shake of the camera body, such as an angular velocity sensor, and an arrangement which combines the two arrangements mentioned above.
As for means for offsetting the motion of the camera body according to the detected vector of the motion, two different arrangements have been known. One is optical means arranged to vary and control the apex angle of a variable angle prism in such a way as to offset the vector of the motion. The other is electronic means which is arranged to store a picked-up image on an image memory and to move and change the image reading range on the memory in such a way as to offset the motion vector.
The arrangement to detect the motion vector solely from the picked-up image is advantageous in respect to a reduction in size of the apparatus. This arrangement is, however, apt to perform a faulty action according to the state of the object of shooting. For example, in a case where an image of the object spreads all over a pickup image plane, it is hardly possible to correctly ascribe some movement taking place within the pickup image plane to a movement of the object of shooting itself or to a shake of the image of the object.
Another motion vector detecting arrangement which uses an electromechanical sensor is free from the possibility of the above-stated faulty action. However, that arrangement generally necessitates the use of a plurality of such sensors. These sensors not only require spaces for them but also cause an increase in cost of manufacture.